Perfect Stranger
by AngelWings14530
Summary: The PPG and RRB meet their mirror selves. Romance blooms between Bubbles and Brick's mirror self Blaze. Got this idea from a comic by DarkBane95, the comic is called Powerpunks. Rated M: For Language
1. Chapter 1

Perfect Stranger Chapter 1 Meeting the Rowdyrock Boys

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Hey! Girls come look at this!" Blossom yelled to us. We stopped fighting the boys and went to where Blossom was. The boys followed us probably out of boredom. Buttercup and I landed at an abandoned antique shop, Blossom was gawking at something. Blossom held the door open for us and we walked in. The smell of old books and smoke filled the air. I scrunched up my nose at the nasty smell. The boys came in after me. "Whoa, what the fuck is this?" Butch asked looking around. Blossom beckoned us with her hand. "C'mon I found something really creepy, I just have to find it again. It should be around here somewhere... Ah, here it is." Blossom said turning a corner and stopping in front of a gigantic thing. Well I didn't know what it was because there was a stained white sheet covering it. Buttercup pulled off the sheet, and we all gawked. "Whoa, that is some freaky shit." Buttercup said. I only nodded my head. The gigantic thing turned out to be a mirror with bronze embroidering, it's really pretty but super dusty. But when you look in the mirror yes you see yourself but... different. Like for instance when Buttercup revealed it she saw herself but not her self. This mirror Buttercup had short like a boy's haircut style but was messy and spiked up, she had a green studded necklace and bracelet, black fishnet stockings, knee high black boots, a short dark green leather skirt and a dark green with a black design tube top, her eyes were dark green like Butch's and she was grinning evilly. Same for Blossom she saw herself but not herself. The mirror Blossom was wearing knee high socks, black Mary Jane's that looked worn down, a red and black plaid skirt, and a pink vest showing off her red lace bra, her long red-orange hair was tied up in ribbon that looked like they went through a shredder, her eyes were red like Brick's and she was smirking. And lastly the mirror me. I was looking back at someone who had longer hair than me in messed up pig tails tied in dark blue bows, mirror me was wearing knee high socks that were ripped in some parts, a black leather skirt and a dark blue belly shirt, she had 2 black and blue bracelets on her left wrist and her eyes were deep blue like Boomer's and she was smirking. "Blossom, what's going on?" I asked going over to her side, you'd think that when you move your refection moves also, but my mirror self stayed where she was.

Then the mirror u's stepped out of the mirror. Yes, stepped out, the mirror shimmered then they were standing in front of us. "Who are these copy cats?" Buttercup's mirror self asked Blossom's mirror self. "Oh, look shiny stuff." My mirror self said. Blossom got in her way, "Hey! You can't just take things that aren't yours." she said getting all leader mode. "Oh yeah make me, Pinky." My mirror self said. Big mistake, Blossom doesn't like to be called Pinky which is the only reason why Brick calls her that. I hear Brick snicker, as Blossom and my mirror self fight. "Guys! Take it outside, don't want anything broken!" I yelled to them, but Buttercup's mirror self punched me. "Ow! What the freak was that for?" I asked standing back up rubbing my cheek. She shrugged, "Got bored." then she took another swing at me, I dodged and flew outside where I continued fighting Buttercup's mirror self. Soon enough, Blossom and my mirror self were fighting along side form me and Buttercup and Blossom's mirror self were fighting on my other side along me. The boys just came out and sat on a bus bench watching. What help they are. I gasped, "Hey! These jeans were brand new." I yelled and kicked her in to a tree below us. She shot a laser at me and at my attempt to dodge she got my leg, I don't care that I'm bleeding at the moment. She ruined my jeans, I just got them last week from my best friend, Abby. All of a sudden there was a fire ball directed at Buttercup's mirror self as she charged for me but she turned it around so I got hit. I got burned on my arm, ruining my shirt sleeve. Ugh! I have got to stop wearing nice clothes when in battle. You'd think I'd learn by now. I cry out and fall forgetting that I can fly for a minute.

"Bubbles, I'm coming!" Blossom yells to me. But she gets attacked by her mirror self and mine. I remember that I have the ability to fly so I hover then drop to the ground. I groaned and some guy came up to me looking concerned and guilty. "OMG, what the hell was that?" I asked him. He set me up and I opened my eyes. I saw Brick but not Brick. He had bangs coming out of his hat, that he wore backwards, same flaming red-orange hair tied in a low ponytail. But he was wearing a black leather jacket an torn red shirt, black baggy pants with chains hooked to his belt loops, calf high black army style boots, and a red choker necklace. His eyes were a little darker, were Brick's are the color of crimson his are ruby. "Ugh!" I groan taking him in. "Please tell me you didn't come through a mirror too." I said looking at him like 'please say no'. He smiled a bit, "Sorry, can't tell you that." he said. "What is it with all these mirror people?" I asked no one in particular. He helped me up. I mumbled him a thanks. I hissed at my arm, I moved my head back to get a look at it, it's all red and puffy and oozing blood. "Oh, that is just nasty." I said turning back around. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was aiming for Brute." he said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, so that's her name. What are the other's names?" I ask. "That one is Berserk. She's messed up crazy" he pointed to Blossom's mirror self. "And that one's Brat. She's a whore you can tell by her clothes." he said pointing to my mirror self.

"Should I take offence to that because she looks almost exactly like me?" I wondered aloud. He looked at me taking in my black converse sneakers, faded were-new blue jeans, and my black T-Shirt that says 'I Have Multiple Personalities And None Of Them Like You', and my hair is down today, I got frustrated trying to tame my curls this morning so I left it own and put on a black sparkly head band and I'm wearing a heart locket that has an aquamarine gem stone in the middle of it. "No. Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Bubbles Utonium. You?" I ask. "Blaze Jomo." he said. "Cool. Um.. that's my sister Buttercup, and that's my sister Blossom. Here were known as the Powerpuff Girls, we fight all the baddies and keep the citizens safe." I explained. "So like super heroes?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. I'm immediately engulfed in envy, I've always wanted to raise one eyebrow, I think it would make me more intimidating but if I try to do it, I end up raising both eyebrows and look pretty dumb doing it. "Yeah. But super heroines, were not dudes." I said like 'duh'. He chuckled, "Yeah, I can see that." he said. "So how did you throw that fire ball at me?" I ask he glares when I say 'at me'. "Sorry. At Brute, what do you carry around a flame thrower or something?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, bad idea. I wince in the pain of my right arm but I push through it. "No. I have a power to summon fire. See?" he said as a little flame came from his finger tip. I stared wide-eyed and smiled brightly. "OMG, that is so cool!" I said in excitement. Blaze smiled at me.

"Hey, Blaze who you talking too?" A voice calls from behind him. I look in that direction and see Butch and Boomer but not Butch and Boomer. Not-Butch is wearing basically the same thing that Blaze is wearing but he has a black cross hanging from his neck, and carrying a sword sheath on his back and his shirt is dark forest green and torn, unlike Butch's forest green eyes his are emerald and he has bangs that are messy and in his face. Same thing goes for Not-Boomer, but his shirt is dark blue and torn, unlike Boomer's cerulean eyes his are sapphire, and his hair is a darker shade of blonde, dirty blonde I guess, and his hair is cut and has bangs not a wings-style like Boomer. "Guys this is Bubbles Utonium. Bubbles these are my brothers Blade *pointing to Not-Butch* and this one is Blaster *pointing to Not-Boomer* were known as The Rowdyrock Boys." he said. I waved a little with my right hand, I winced and hissed at my arm. "OMG, I am this close to cutting my arm off!" I said in frustration. "Aw, Blaze why'd you have to hit her with one of your fire balls." Blaster asked in a whiny little kid voice. Blaze was about to interject but I got to it first. "It's not his fault. That Brute girl saw it coming and used me as a shield." I said.

"Enough!" Blossom yelled and the fighting in the air stopped. "Why are we fighting people we don't know? Who the freak are you?" Blossom asked landing. Everyone else landed. "The Powerpunk Girls. I'm Berserk, that's Brat, and that's Brute. Who are you wanna be's?" she asked. Blossom flushed in anger. "We are the Powerpuff Girls. I'm Blossom, that's Buttercup and the one Brute used as a fucking shield is Bubbles." Blossom said in anger. "Whoa, Bloss calm down." Buttercup said. Blossom sneered at her, and she backed off. Buttercup came over to me, "You ok, baby?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. She has always called me baby, ever since we were 6. 10 years later we're teenagers at 16, and even though we're all the same age I get considered to be the youngest. So un-fair. "Yeah, I'm fine BC. Just a little burn, nothing Chemical X can't fix." I said smiling. "You call that little?" she said indicating to the burn that covers my arm from my shoulder to my elbow. "Who did this to you?" she asked hand on hips. "Um... some wacko with a flame thrower." I said all innocently. Buttercup's face grew stern and the boys stifled laughs all except Blaze. I sighed, "Fine. It was him." I said jerking my thumb at Blaze. I saw her give him 'I'm going to kill you' look. I put my hand up to stop her, "But it was an accident so there's no need to tear him limb from limb. I forgive him and so should you." I said. She was steaming mad but she calmed down and grumbled. She walked away from me and back to Blossom in case she needs back-up. "So, where are we anyway." Blaster asked. "Oh right, um.. The City of New Townsville. Where are you guys from?" I asked. "The City of New Vilestown." Blade said. "Oh. So can you guys do cool thing too?" I asked. "Like what?" Blaster asked. I shrugged, "I dunno. Blaze can summon fire and that's pretty cool. I was wondering if you guys can do stuff too, I'm only curious." I said.

"OMG, Blaster!" Brat squealed in joy. I heard him groan. Brat flung her arms around Blaster, "Get the fuck off me, crazy!" he yelled at her. "OMG Berserk, the boys are here!" Brute yelled and suddenly the Brute flung her arms around Blade who snarled in annoyance, and Berserk flung her arms around Blaze who groaned and smirked as he summoned up some fire and was about to set Berserk's hair on fire. The boys detangled themselves from the Powerpunk's. Blaster had the most trouble, "Get off me, Brat!" he yelled. She did only slightly then pouted "Oh, C'mon Blastie, I know you came for me." she said in a baby voice. "Yeah, to kick your ass and get you back where you belong, Bitch." he said exhausted. "Your lying, I know you want me." she said. "OMG, he's not interested! Get that through your thick head!" Blossom yelled. Brat glared at her then at me, she walked up to me. She hovered over me, "H-Hi, can I help you?" I asked unsure. "That's a pretty necklace." she said seductively. "Uh.. thank you." I said unsure. "Now it's mine." she said smirking then yanked it off my neck choking me a little in the process. "Ow! What the crap! Give me back my necklace, my best friend gave that to me!" I said trying to jump up to get it but she always kept it out of reach. That necklace was given to be by my best friend Robin Roberts in 6th grade. She died of Leukemia a year later. That necklace is the only thing I have left of her. No way am I letting this bitch steal it from me. After a while I got tired of her little game, she's getting me pissed and you don't want to deal with an angry Bubbles. I turn to my dark side when I'm really angry, my eyes change color to a deep blue almost black, and I act a little crazy. I can feel my eyes changing from soft aquamarine to navy blue. I kicked her in the stomach and just attacked her, Buttercup had to haul me off but not before I yanked the necklace from her motionless hand. "Don't take things that don't belong to you." I spat at her in anger. Blossom turned me around, "Bubbles, calm down. You need to calm down, everything is ok. I promise." she said then hugged me. The boys looked at me as my eyes changed back to normal, I remembered what I did and started to cry. "OMG, what did I do. I didn't hurt her to bad did I?" I asked Blossom. "Brat!" Brute yelled. "Ugh! This isn't over Powerpuff Girls! Powerpunks retreat!" Berserk yelled. Then they were out of sight, Brute carrying an unconscious Brat. "Buttercup you carry Bubbles home. As for you guys, follow us." Blossom instructed.

We all landed on our front lawn and Buttercup carried me inside, "Professor!" Buttercup yelled. "Yes, Buttercup what is it?" he asked then he saw me in my shaken state. "She turned." Blossom said coming in to the living room followed by the boys. Professor looked worried, took me from Buttercup and carried me to the basement the others followed. He put me in a glass chamber and sealed it shut, to stabilize me. He put tubes in me filled with Chemical X, I was soon knocked out.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

We followed Professor down to the basement where his lab is but he told us that he needed to be alone with her, so we all turned around and went back upstairs. We all sat in the living room. "So you know us, but we don't know you." Buttercup said. The one that looked like Brick sighed, "We come from The City of New Vilestown, so do the Powerpunks, we fight the bad guys there but we're not exactly good either. We're called the Rowdyrock Boys, I'm Blaze, he's Blade *pointing to Not-Butch* and he's Blaster *pointing to Not-Boomer*." Blaze informed us. "So what, is Vilestown like a mirror image of Townsville, or the other way around?" Buttercup asked. I sighed at her, "Buttercup your thinking to hard about it. It's universal." I said. She glared at me. "So, what the hell happened back there with Bubbles?" Blaster asked. "Well you see that necklace was given to her by a friend in the 6th grade. Her friend was battling Leukemia for years, ever since she was born, it was only a matter of time, unfortunately. Her friend's name was Robin, she died a year later because of the disease, she gave Bubbles that necklace for her birthday that year. A month later, she passed. Bubbles was so heartbroken, she went in a rage. You saw how her eyes changed color? Well that's because she was becoming her other self, evil. It hasn't happened in years, and Professor is worried she's unstable so that's why he didn't want us to enter his lab. So I advise you to never make Bubbles angry." I explained to them. They nodded in understanding. "You guys talkin' bout little ol' me?" I heard a familiar joyful voice ask. I turn around and she her good as new, for lack of better explanation. The burn's gone leaving only a tiny scar behind.

**End of Blossom's P.O.V**

"So, what's Vilestown like?" I asked laying on the floor on my stomach swinging my legs back and forth, elbows resting on the floor chin in my hands, head cocked to the side in curiosity. "Um.. opposite of Townsville. I suggest you don't make any travel plans there." Blaster said. I rolled my eyes. "I am so bored." Buttercup groaned. "We can play the Xbox 360." I suggested. "Nah." Buttercup said. "I'd rather not rot my brain." Blossom said. "Well what do you guys do for fun?" I asked the boys. "Destroy stuff." Blade said. "Tempting, but no." I said. Blade smirked at me. "Oo, I got it. We can go to the beach." Blossom said. "I dunno, Bloss. It's pretty hot out today." Buttercup said. I got to my feet now, "Well no ones said you have to stay in the sun." Blossom said back. "You guys cool with the beach?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." they said. "Cool, I'll go get our stuff ready." Blossom said. "Hold it right there young lady. You are not going anywhere with these boys." Professor said a father like. "Aw, but why?" Buttercup and I whined.

"Excuse us." Blossom said then flew her and Professor in the kitchen. Buttercup and I eavesdropped so did the boys. "Professor what are you doing? That was so rude!" Blossom exclaimed. "Blossom I'm sorry, but these boys are very dangerous. We really don't know much about them, I'm not about to put yours and your sisters lives in danger. And above all you are my little girls and they are _boys_!" Professor said. I blushed and giggled. Buttercup only frowned and blushed. All the boys blushed. I think I giggled even more was because we were all blushing. "Geez, Professor. Embarrassment, much? Besides that's exactly why we should go. To get to know them and a little fun at the beach can gain trust between us and them. And on top of that, do I look little to you?" Blossom said. "Yes, yes you do." Professor said. "Oh please, I'm 16 practically an adult." Blossom said. Professor sighed, "Blossom, I-" he got cut off by Blossom. "And I kind of feel bad for them, from what we've heard their world sounds awful, having fun at the beach, I don't think they can do that where their from." Blossom said. Professor sighed, "Alright. They can borrow my old swim trunks." Professor said. We peaked around the wall and saw Blossom hug Professor. "Thank you, Professor." she said. "Your welcome. I know you'll be good, watch out for your sisters. Keep them safe." Professor said. "We'll keep them safe and sound, Professor" Blaster said. "There is absolutely no need to worry, sir" Blaze said. "Thank you, Professor." Blade said. I giggled at Blossom's blushing face. We finished getting ready. I put on my white and blue flower bikini, then slipped on a loose muscle shirt and shorts, I kept my hair the same, an I put on my white flats. We all flew to the beach


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Stranger Chapter 2 The Beach

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"You don't seriously trust them do you?" Blade whispered to Blaze while we were walking ahead of them trying to find a nice shade spot. My sisters and I shared looks, we have super hearing, and it's hard not to hear what people say behind your back. "I mean they look almost exactly like those Punks. Who's to say they aren't like them?" Blade asked. Blaze sighed. "You really like fighting don't you. Alright look who do you think is stronger us or them?" Blaze asked. "Us of course." Blade said. I saw Buttercup tense and clench her jaw. You never ever say your stronger than Buttercup, ever. She will fucking end you. That's her most deadly sin, pride. "Buttercup, don't." Blossom warned. "But that little son of a-" Buttercup spat, "Buttercup, don't." Blossom said more sternly. "So what do you have to be worried about." Blaze said to Blade. He caught up to me and swung his arm around my shoulder. "So, what are we doin'?" he asked me. "Um.. I dunno. We could play beach volleyball, or just relax in the sun listening to music, I brought my iPod. Or we could go swimming." I said smiling. "How about we stop here and lay out our towels. This is the closest place we'll have for shade." Blossom said. "M'kay." I said removing Blaze's arm from my shoulder and getting my towel from my beach bag. I laid my towel out perfectly flat, I even got down on my knees to smooth out the wrinkles. I have a little OCD about keeping things neat and organized. My sisters started removing their clothes so I did the same. Buttercup is wearing a light-green and black polka dot bikini and Blossom is wearing a cherry blossom pink bikini. My stupid shirt caught on my bracelet.

"Ah, Blossom help! Attack of the shirt!" I yelled walking over to her, from what I could see through the arm hole. Blossom laughed, "How does this even happen?" she asked tugging on the shirt freeing my head. "I dunno! My bracelet got caught on the fabric." I said. She sighed, "Then don't wear charm bracelets to the beach." Buttercup said. "Oh, shut up. I don't see you helping." I said. "Ugh! Bloss, move." Buttercup said. "Hey that was rude." I said frowning at my sister. "Do you want the shirt removed from your wrist or not." she said impatiently. I rolled my eyes. She fiddled with my wrist, got the bracelet off along with my shirt. "Yay! I'm free." I said. Buttercup untangled my bracelet from my shirt and gave it back to me. It's a charm bracelet. Abby and I bought each other one when we were in 7th grade, and added 2 charms every year for our birthday. "Thanks." I said. She shrugged. I shimmied out of my jean shorts and stuffed them in my bag along with my shirt. I kicked off my flats and collapsed on my towel. My head hit the ground pretty hard I sat up and rubbed my head, "Ok, that wasn't smart." I said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm bored. Anyone up for volleyball?" Blossom asked. "Sure, Bloss." I said standing up, every one nodded and said their yes's. "We'll go get the net ready." I said grabbing Blasters wrist pulling him along. "C'mon slow poke." I said giggling. "Ok that was weird he usually isn't like that." I heard Blaze say. Again with the super hearing. Ugh! Blaster is on the far left side staking the net in and I'm on the far right side. I tie the other string to a tree, and Blaster ties his to a light post. "What do you mean?" Buttercup asks. "Our brother doesn't usually... Oh what do you care?" Blade said to Buttercup. Uh-oh a fight is starting. "What is your problem?!" Buttercup asked hands on hips, getting in a fighting stance. "You just look a lot like a really pushy girl that I despise!" Blade yelled back to her. "Well, I'm not her! And I think your just mad because you know my sisters and I are better than you!" Buttercup yelled back. Blaster and I ran back to our siblings. "Anything you can do, I can to 100 times better, Bitch!" Blade yelled. "Ha! Yeah right, I can do better than you any day." Buttercup yelled back. "Oh, yeah prove it!" Blade said. They are in each other's faces, Buttercup's flushing in anger.

"Alright. That's enough, Buttercup if you want to fight go somewhere else, this is not the time or place to have a battle just to prove yourself. You are 16, act your age." Blossom yelled at her. "Act my age! Who says I'm not! He's the one with the problem, not me." Buttercup yelled in defiance. "Really you need me to explain to you what 'act your age' means? You are acting like a spoiled tattle-tale." Blossom yelled at her hands on hips. "Yeah well at least I don't have a rod up my ass every damn day!" Buttercup yelled to Blossom. "At least I have a brain!" Blossom yelled. My jaw dropped. "I am not stupid! If anyone's the stupid one it's Bubbles! She's just screaming naïve!" Buttercup yelled. "Hey!" I yelled. I was ignored as usual. "Don't call her stupid. She's smarter than you! At least she knows how to act in public!" Blossom yelled defending me. And they continued like that for 3 freaking minutes, finally I got tired of it. "Stop it! Both of you just shut the hell up!" I screamed. They grew silent, "We are not here to fight with each other, we are here to show these guys around. Both of you are being very rude to them, now apologize." I said in exasperation. It was like I didn't say anything, they just went back to fighting. The guys came over to my side, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. You probably have better things to do than watch my sisters fight, and me breaking down because of it." I said shoving down the tears that want to surface. Their voices rose and they started using their powers against each other. I screamed in frustration and flew right in the middle of it, I got hit but I didn't care. I groaned on the sandy beach but picked my self up. I got hit across the stomach, making the sand bloody. "Bubbles! What do you think your doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt." Blossom said rushing to my aid. I was in full cry mode, "I-I just wanted you to stop fighting. It's all you ever do. I just wanted it to stop." I said. Buttercup spins me around hands on my shoulders. "What the hell?!" Buttercup said to me voice in cold sternness. "I just wanted it to stop. Can't you see with the fights you pick your tearing us apart?" I ask her. She hardens her look, jaw tensing. "Just let me ask you this. Does the word 'sister' mean anything to you?" I ask defiance in my eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but no words some out. I hang my head and shake my head, I pull off her arms and wipe my eyes and noise with my forearm. I flew off not caring where I'll end up.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

Buttercup screamed in frustration and flew off somewhere. Blossom cleared her throat, "Sorry about that guys. Bubbles was right we were being rude, I apologize. So, would you mind helping me find my sister?" Blossom asked. "Which one?" Blaster asked with a smile. I swear I just wanted to hit him, why is he so cocky? "Bubbles, she needs me more right now. As for Buttercup." she sighed, "I honestly don't care where she is." she said. Ouch! "Yeah, we'll help you." I said. "Oh, thank you. Um.. lets see. She usually likes to go in the forest, or to the park. But her favorite place is the beach, and I don't think she's here. Unless she's at the cliffs." Blossom said. "Alright, I'll check the cliffs. You and Blade check the forest and Blaster can check the park." I said. We all agreed and went our separate ways. I almost flew right past her, her sniffles are what got me to stop and look. I don't like this side of her. The sad part. I've only know this girl for like 4hrs and I can't stand to see her when she cries. It's kind of heartbreaking. She's really fun to be around, I don't know why I waited this long to meet her. I like the way she smiles, I brightens any mood. But now she's frowning as she cries. It makes me want to burst into tears along with her. The wind blew, her hair danced in it then it stopped and rested on her back. I doubt she even noticed the cold. When I met her at first I thought she was Brat, but she was dressed well normal. Like any other teen. I immediately felt guilty for shooting that fire ball. Damn Brute! When I helped her up her hair shined in the sunlight making it look like gold. It was pretty. And I haven't seen many pretty things. Not in a long time. Then she opened her eyes and looked at me, her eyes were so blue. Icy blue, like aquamarine and the most beautiful things I have ever seen. And I thought her hair was pretty. When she asked me if I came from the mirror I could see she wanted me to say no. I chuckled when she said, "What is it with all these mirror people?" She is humorous. Joyful. Well she is the Joy and Laughter of the Powerpuff Girls, Blossom is the Commander and Leader and Buttercup is the Toughest Fighter. It wasn't that difficult to figure out. I could tell that Blossom and Buttercup fight a lot, just by looking at Bubbles's face. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she looks up and smiles at me.

**End of Blaze's P.O.V**

I ended going to the far side or the beach where all the rocks and cliffs are. I'm sitting at the edge of one, my left leg propped up my left arm draping over it, resting my head on it while my right leg is swinging off the edge and I'm picking grass with my right hand. I'm sniffing and trying to get myself to stop crying. I shiver against the cold wind that's up here. Then a warm hand touches my shoulder, I look up to see Blaze. I smile at him.

"Hey, sorry about before." I said wiping a tear. "Don't worry about it. Fights between sisters happen. Its a girl thing." he said smiling. I giggled. "C-Can I hug you?" I asked him. He smiled warmly and spread his arms wide open, "Bring it in." he said, I giggled and crawled over to him and got into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me, "Gosh you are cold as ice. How could you not feel it." he asked. I shrugged, "I didn't know I was cold. I've become numb to it." I said. "Are you alright?" he asks. "Yeah, she'll make it up to me later. It's just she just stood there and didn't say anything. I know I mean a lot to her, Blossom and I mean a lot to her, she's just stubborn to show affection. It's like I know you love me but would it kill you to tell me or show me in some way? Nope, don't ever ask her that. She'll get all defensive and go on a killing spree. Ok not killing but she'll beat up guys at like a bar or something." I said. He chuckled. "How often do your sisters fight?" he asked. I sighed, "Well not as much as they used to when we were little, but now that were older they use fancy words or use their powers against each other. And that scares me, given Buttercup is the toughest fighter, she could end up killing Blossom. That's why I intervened when I did." I said. "Oh. Speaking of where did you get hit?" he asked. I wriggled out of his embrace for a moment, "Across my stomach. It stopped bleeding and the blood's dry, but it stings a little because sand got in it." I said showing him a 6in gash across my stomach speckled with blood and sand. "C'mon we should get back to the others." he said. I nodded. He helped me up, I thanked him and we flew off. We got back to the beach and everyone was there, even Buttercup. I ran to her and hugged her, she picked me up a little. "I'm sorry Baby." she whispered to me. I nodded. Blossom hugged me too, "Group hug!" I said giggling as I yanked Blaze down and Blaster to join the hug. "Oh, c'mon Blade. You know you want to." I said giggling holing out my hand to him. "No thanks, I don't do hugs." he said. I yanked him by his hand, "Now you do." I said.

We all laughed, then we actually played a game of volleyball. Girls vs. Guys was one game, 2 girls and 1 guy, 2 girls and 1 guy a different game. That game had me Blaze and Blaster on the team and Blossom, Blade, and Buttercup were on the other. We had so much fun, but now I'm beat so I'm relaxing on my blanket. "C'mon Bubbles. Time to go home, Professor has dinner waiting." Blossom said as she put back on her white tank top and jean shorts. Buttercup put her black tank top back on and her dark blue shorts. "Ok." I said then put back on my white muscle shirt and light blue shorts. "Wanna join us for dinner?" I ask them. "Sure. We've got no where to go and don't know how to get back so I guess your stuck with us." Blade said smirking. I giggled, "I guess your right. Well c'mon then." I said tugging Blade and Blaze along. They smiled and Blaze pulled me back and picked me up bridal side, I screamed then I was laughing. I put my arms around his neck and clasped my hands together, "You know I'm capable of flying, right?" I asked. "Yeah." he said. I giggled and we all took off, Blossom carried the bags and towels.


	3. Chapter 3

Perfect Stranger Chapter 3 First Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Hey Professor." Blossom said cheerfully as we all filed in the front hall and into the living room. "Is it alright if the guys stay here? I mean they don't have anywhere to go." Blossom asked Professor as he came out with a dirty sauce and meet spatula and apron that says, ' While I Have This Apron On I Am The Boss' Buttercup got him that last Christmas. "Yes, I suppose. Got thing we have those spare rooms, but 2 will have to share one. I only have so much room." Professor said. "Thank you, Professor. For letting us stay, we'll be good, promise." Blaze said putting me down, finally! Professor raised an skeptical eyebrow. "Right, Bubbles it your turn to set the table." Professor said. "M'kay." I said walking in the kitchen.

I opened the plate cabinet, our kitchen is startling white, the cabinets and cupboards are white and have glass in them, which makes it easier for me to find the plates, bowls, etc.. Because knowing me, I'd get confused as to where stuff is. Our plates are white too. The dinning room is to the right of the kitchen. Blossom turned on the lamp light that hangs above the table, Buttercup got 3 extra chairs from the shed, and she and Blossom made room with the sitting arrangements. I grabbed 7 plates, 7 sets of forks and butter knives, and 7 napkins and walked to the table. Tonight Professor lasagna, my favorite. I set the table, there are 3 chairs on the each long sides and Professor's chair stays where it is on the short side in the middle. We all sat down and gave Professor our plates, he dished out our food. The boys sat on one side and we sat on the other. My sisters and I sat on the side, where our backs are to the kitchen. Blaze sat across from me, Blade sat across from Blossom and Blaster sat across from Buttercup. It's awkward silence for the first part of dinner than after Professor sips his water he says, "So, Bubbles. How is Abigail?" he asked. "Abby's fine, she went to see Mike today, she texted me." I said. "That's good news, how is Michael's condition?" he asked. I sipped my water. "Um.. He's got a concussion, he should be home in a few weeks." I said. "Oh, maybe we should stop by the hospital to see how he's doing." Blossom said. "You just want to go because you think he's hot." Buttercup said. Blossom blushed, I giggled. "Oh, sorry. If your wondering who Abby and Mike are, well Abby is my best friend and Mike is her older brother. He got in a motorcycle accident last week." I told the guys. "Oh." Blaster said. "Yeah, he ran into a tree." Buttercup said so enthused. "Buttercup, he ran into a tree because of a stupid deer was in the way." I said. "Whatever." she mumbled. I rolled my eyes at her.

Then it was silent, except for the forks scraping the plate. It's 7pm by the time we are all done eating. "Buttercup you have dishes tonight." Professor said. She groaned, "Fine." she said. "It's not all that hard, all you gotta do is scrape off scraps into the garbage, then put the dishes in the dishwasher." Blossom said. "But it's so much work." Buttercup said groaning. "Geez, BC, how lazy can you be?" I asked. She shot me a glare. I laughed. I heard running upstairs, "Hey! Bloss, what's your hurry?" I shout up to her. "I'm gonna be late meeting, Dex." she said panicked. I giggled. Dexter is Blossom's nerdy friend that she's totally crushing on. "Oh, got a hot date?" I ask, she flushes in embarrassment, "No!" she yelled then rushed upstairs. "Well c'mon. I'll show where the rooms are." I said then walked upstairs, and heard Blossom's shower going. Professor all gave us separate rooms and our own built-in bathrooms and walk-in-closets. "Ok, that one is Blossom's room." I said pointing to the far right, "The one in the middle is Buttercup's room." I said. "The guest rooms are next to each other. They separate Buttercup's and my room." I said. I opened both of them, they are a jointed with a door separating them. "One of these doors is not a closet, it's the door to my bathroom. So don't use it." I said taping the door on the left on a corner.

The guest rooms are tan colored and have 2 beds on either side and there's a large dresser in between the beds. It's a pretty small room but livable. "So, who's bunking where?" I asked them arms crossed over my chest. "Blaster and I will take this one and Blade can take the next one." Blaze said. "Ok, you cool with that, Blade?" I asked. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asked. I shrugged, "Well, that room is next to Buttercup's room. I thought you'd be peed off considering you don't like her that much." I said. "Nah, it's cool." he said. "Ok." I said. The stairs are in the center of the upstairs, so I had to walk around to the huge double doors. "Ok, this is Professor's room." I said and opened it to a huge room. There is a master bathroom on the left side, and a walk-in-closet on the right side and in the middle is a king size bed. There is a desk, a book shelf, and 2 dressers. "That is nice." Blaster said. "Yeah. And this is an extra bathroom you guys can use, towels are in this cabinet." I said closing Professor's room and opening it to a smaller but medium sized bathroom. It had a tub/shower against the wall, to the right sink above the sink was a mirror/medicine cabinet and to the right built-on the wall is the towel cabinet. "There's also extra shampoo's and conditioner's in here along with other showering stuff." I said opening the cabinet to show them. "So you good?" I asked them. "Yeah, were good. Why you got somewhere to be?" Blaze asked. "No, I'd just like to take a shower and get ready for bed, and just hang in my room for the rest of the night." I said. "Alright, go do your thing." he said. I nodded and went to my room opened it a little then I turned back, "Don't steal anything, ok." I said half-joking. "Us? Steal? Who do you take us for?" Blade asked acting like he was wounded. I pouted at him. "Ok, ok. We're not thieves." he said.

I sighed then walked in my room. I got some PJ's and clean undies and set them on my sink counter. I put my head band on my white-tan vanity, and brushed through my hair. I took off my necklace, clasped it together and hung it on my vanity mirror. I undressed and tossed my clothes and bikini in the laundry basket in my bathroom. I turn on the shower and slip into the nice steaming water. I hummed a tune trying to remember the song, then I remembered. I was humming Hall Of Fame by The Script, I love them! After my shower I changed in to my PJ's, which are just old gym shorts and a tank top. I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair. There was a knock on my door, "Come in." I said. Buttercup came through the door in a skin tight black leather outfit, it was pants and a tube top but were connected into one. Her hair was messed up, no make-up on except lip-gloss and she was actually wearing heals. She looked really beautiful. "Where you going?" I asked. "Mitch and I are going clubbing with a few friends. Promise you won't tell dad." she said begging me. I sighed, why am I always the one to cover up for her? "Yeah, I promise." I said. She sighed of relief and willingly hugged me. "Thanks Baby, I owe you one." she said. The used my window to fly out of. I shook my head. I turned on some music putting my iPod in my speaker thing. Evanescence blasted through my room, but I kept it low enough as not to disturb Professor. I got out my easel and continued working on the painting I have been working on for the past week and a half. I put my hair up in a messy bun and got out one of Professor's old shirts that I use as a art smock. What once was a crisp white shirt is now a splattered/dotted rainbow. There was another knock on the door, "It's open." I said as my hand moved fast over the painting. I looked over, "Oh hey guys. Is my music too loud or something?" I ask walking over to turn it down. "Nah, Evanescence is awesome." Blaster said. They helped themselves to my bed, I gasped and flew over to my bed grabbing Octi. I don't want the smell of butt on him. "What? I don't want you sitting on him." I said as they all looked at me. I sat him down on my window seat, where I was sitting before.

I sat back down and continued my painting. It's a yellow rose that looked worn down, I made it that way for a reason. The yellow rose symbolizes many things but what stands out to me is that it symbolizes joy. This shows what happens to the joy once loneliness enters it. It's pretty big, it's a 20X20 inch painting. That's why it took me so long. "So, did you guys want something?" I asked not taking my eyes of my work. "Nah, we were just bored." Blade said. I stopped, "Oh. We could go down and watch a movie." I suggested putting my paint brush in the water bowl I have, then cleaning it and putting it in my paintbrush box. I put the lid on my paint palate and put that and my paintbrush box back on my desk. I threw away the messy yellow paper towel. I also turned off my iPod. "What were you working on?" Blaze asked me. "Oh, nothing really. Just painting a flower. You wannna see?" I asked them. I picked up the easel carefully and turned it around. "Tada." I said smiling. I started to frown when they all stared at it like it. "Well it's not finished yet, I still have to that corner over there, and I could shade a bit better, or use a lighter yellow here-" I got cut off by Blaze putting a finger in my lips, "Stop. It's amazing." he said. A pink blush rose to my cheeks, I smiled as his finger is still on my lips. "Ok, movie." Blaster said clapping his hands together getting off my bed and walking out of my room followed by Blade. I blink, I hadn't noticed Blaze and I were staring in each other's eyes that long. I pull off my art smock, and yank out my bun. I shake my hair, and fluff it up. I brush it quickly, the waves already forming soon to be curls. But now that my hair is getting longer its curly and wavy. I grab my blanket and go downstairs Blaze following me. I come down stairs and see Blaster and Blade looking through out DVD collection. "I see you found the movies alright." I said giggling. "Huh? Oh yeah, wasn't that hard considering the cabinet said DVD's on it." Blaster said. "It was Blossom's idea, to put label on everything." I said. I tossed my penguin fleece blanket on the tan way to comfortable couch. Blossom got this blanket for me for Christmas that's why there are little Santa hats on the penguins.

"You guys like popcorn?" I asked. They shrugged, "Ok." I said unsure. I turned around and went into the kitchen, I grabbed a large popcorn bowl. "Need any help?" Blaze asked leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, thanks. Could you pop the popcorn? It's in the pantry you can't miss it, and the microwave is right here." I said pointing to the microwave in a corner under the cabinets on the right side of the sink. He nodded and got 2 bags of popcorn out. "You do know how to work a microwave, don't you?" I asked him. He chuckled, "Yes. Just because I come from a different world doesn't mean I don't know how to work technology." he said smiling. "Well, I just wanted to be sure." I said shrugging then opened the fridge. Ok where did Professor put the soda. I bend down and look through stuff, I move cans and other stuff out of the way, and yes I know my but is totally in the air right now. But I'm on a mission. I frown and stand back up and close the fridge and open the basement door that's to the left of the fridge, "Dad!" I yelled. No answer. "Daddy!" I yelled louder. I heard something break and a few grumbles. I giggle. "What?! What is it, love?" he yelled up to me."Where'd you put the soda?" I yelled. "Oh, I didn't put any in the fridge yet." he yelled back. "Duh, that's why I'm asking." I yelled then giggled. "It's all still in the shed, love." he yelled. "Ok, thanks." I yelled to him then closed the door. I opened the back door, it's a glass door, I ran into it once trying to get outside to catch a kitten I saw wondering around. We have a back porch with a gazebo in the far right corner then in the middle of the back yard is our gigantic rectangular swimming pool and to the right of that backed up against the fence is the shed. The shed is pretty big, we stock up on food and soda and put it in there, we even have a refrigerator in there. And in the far back left corner is our old tire swing, I still sit under that tree to read or sketch sometimes.

Blaze came out with me, I turned on the shed and opened the refrigerator, on the bottom shelf was a 12pack of Dr. Pepper and a 12 pack of Coca-Cola. "Do you and your brother's like Dr. Pepper or Coca-Cola?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter." he said. I shrugged, "I'll just bring both in then." I said, I handed him the Coca-Cola and I bent down to pick up the Dr. Pepper. I heard him chuckle, "What?" I asked. "Nothing, just that you've got a cute ass." he said. I blushed and giggled, "Why thank you." I said. I turned off the shed light and re-locked it and entered the kitchen after Blaze. I got out a Dr. Pepper for me then put the rest in the fridge, Blaze got out 3 Coca-Cola's for him and his brothers and put the rest in the fridge. I got out 4 cups, well glasses and ice cubes. I poured 2 glasses and Blaze filled the other's. When I got done I got confused as to which one is mine, gosh why do these have the same color? "Crap, which one is mine again?" I asked Blaze he chuckled, I think it's the one on your left." he said. I took a sip of it, thank god I don't back-wash, that is just plain gross. I shook my head, "No, not this one. Do not tell Blaster." I said. He chuckled. We walked out with the popcorn and drinks, I kept my drink in my right hand while the others were in my left. I set down the drinks in the coffee table, I handed Blaster his, and Blaze handed Blade his. Blaze put the popcorn in the middle, I put my drink on the end stand.

There are brown marble end stands on either side of the couch that have lamps on them. I pulled my knees up and put my blanket over me, Blaze sat on the left side. Blaster plopped on the couch between us. He lifted my legs and draped them over his lap, I laughed, "Hey!" I said. I sighed and got comfortable in my new position, I fluffed the pillow and put it where the wood of the couch arm was poking my back. "So, what did you pick?" I asked Blade as he popped in some movie. "Inception." he said. "Oh, that's a good one." I said. "Really? Well, I've never seen it." he said. "But your about to." I said smiling. He smirked at me, "You want me to sit up to give you room?" I asked him. "Nah, this chair is very comfortable." he said. I smiled and nodded. About half way through I started wriggling around trying to get re-comfortable. But it's not working out well. I accidentally kicked Blaze, "Sorry." I whispered. He held up his hand saying 'it's ok'. Blaster suddenly turned me around, so my head rested on his lap. "Better?" he asked. "Not really, this kind of hurts my neck, cause I'm tucking my legs in and-" I got cut off as he sat me up so I leaned on his shoulder. "This better?" he asked. I pouted and picked his arm up and hugged him so my head was on his chest, I snuggled in and gave a sigh of content. "Yup, now I am. Your so... squishy." I said hugging him tight. He and his brother's chuckled. I pulled my blanket up over me. He draped his arm over me, and absently played in my hair. I soon fell asleep.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

She fell asleep on my brother, I shouldn't care but why do I? Why do I feel the need to slap him? She looks so cute. The movie ended at like 12, we watched 2 others called Black Swan and the other was Beastly, both her choice. She looks so peaceful, I can't help but crack a smile looking at her. Her cute little feet were poking out of her blanket, since Blade was the one on the floor, after he put the movies away and I turned off the movie and DVD/Blu-Ray player. He decided to go over to her and tickle her feet, she kicked him in the head. I burst out laughing, so did Blaster. "C'mon we should put her in her bed." I said to Blaster. Blade rubbed his head and walked to the stairs, Blaster tried to unwrap Bubbles's arms around him to get up, but she groaned and pulled his shirt down and snuggled him more. Blaster smiled and laughed and I had the feeling of wanting to slap him again. I put away the empty bowl and glasses in the sink. Blaster managed to get Bubbles in a bridal side position and carried her upstairs. Blade pulled her covers over and Blaster slid her in her bed, and unwrapped her arms from his neck, she caught his wrist and pulled him down and snuggled his arm. It's actually kind of cute. She's a cuddlier, it's adorable. I grabbed her octopus from her window seat and traded Blaster's arm for the octopus. She took to that well and snuggled, sleeping soundly. I tucked her in and moved a stray piece of golden hair from her face, she smiled in her sleep, I smiled back at her. My finger lingered there for a moment then I left. Blade went to his room and Blaster and I went to ours. Professor gave us his old clothes, I put on some old sweatpants and took off my shirt. I got into bed and was out.

**End of Blaze's P.O.V**


	4. Chapter 4

Perfect Stranger Chapter 4 Shopping and Fighting

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"C'mon wake up sleepy head." I said shaking Blaze awake. He groaned, "Go away." he said groggily. I giggled. "Oh, alright then. I guess you don't want to see this new bra and panties set I got. I'll go ask Blade his opinion instead." I said sighing. Blaze shot up out of bed and looked at me, and when he saw that I was fully dressed he frowned. "Don't worry man. She did it to me too, only she sat on me." Blaster said. I giggled, "Well I'm oddly flattered that you guys want to see me half naked, but then again you are boys and sex is like the only thing you ever think about." I said. "We do not." Blaze defended. "Oh, really? And you just woke up out of the goodness of your heart?" I asked sarcastically. He grumbled, "Well boys get dressed, were going shopping." I said. "Shopping? Why?" Blaster asked. "To get you guys normal clothes, silly. Unless you want to keep re-washing the clothes you already have." I said. "Yay, shopping." they said in union. I smiled brightly, "That's the spirit." I said then closed the door behind me and entered Blade's room.

I sat down on his bed and shook him, he's sprawled across the twin-sized bed, one leg at an awkward angle on the wall, the other hanging over the edge, his arms frailed, while the blanket is half way on his body. I smile, he is too cute. "Blade wake up, I made pancakes." I said. Which is true, I made breakfast for everyone. My sisters and I woke early, Buttercup the latest at 11. We all ate, Professor too. Blossom went to the library with Dexter and Buttercup went to 'hang out' with Mitch. It's 1 in the afternoon and time for the boys to get up. "What kind of pancakes?" he asked groggily, sliding the blanket down peeking at me. I smiled, "Chocolate Chip, Blueberry, Raspberry, Strawberry-" I said but I was cut off, "Ok yeah I get it all the berries." he said sitting up. "Well get up, get dressed and eat. We're leaving, we're going shopping today." I said. He nodded, so obedient. "Why are you so much easier to get up than your brothers?" I asked him. "I was already up, I was just too lazy to get out of bed." he said. I giggled, "I think your my favorite." I said. He smirked, and I left so he could get dressed. I walked downstairs, and Blaze and Blaster are dressed and eating the pancakes I made. I opened the fridge and got out the orange juice and poured myself a glass, I turned around to put the orange juice back in the fridge. I turned back around to see Blaster take a sip of it. I lean on the island table, and frown at him. He smiles at me and gives me my glass, I shake my head and biffed him. Blaze chuckled. I finished my orange juice then I rinsed the glass and put it in the sink. Blade came down and helped himself to the Chocolate Chip pancakes.

I grabbed my black leather jacket, my purse and my car keys. And walked out the boys following behind, I locked the front door. Professor won't be home for a few days, a business conference in Seattle. "Cute car." Blaze said. "Thanks, 16th birthday present." I said smiling getting in the driver's side. Professor got me a baby blue convertible bug, he got Buttercup a BMW black convertible and Blossom a red mustang convertible. Being the creator of super-humans who are the towns hero's brings in a lot of profit. I kept the top down because it's July and it's really hot today. I'm wearing my white flats, a blue mini skirt and a white see through blouse, I put a black tank top under the shirt, and I put on my jacket. Along with my usual bracelet and necklace, I put my hair in a ponytail today. I backed out of the driveway and headed for New Townsville Mall. "Ugh! This is taking forever." I groaned as we waited at a red light that lasted like 4 minutes. "We could have just flown you know." Blaze said from the back. "Shut it mister. I wanted to take the car so we wouldn't have to carry all the bags back to my house." I said. "Hey, how come I don't get to sit up front?" Blaster asked me out of the blue. "Because Blade is my favorite today." I said. "That's no fair! I'm your favorite, hands down." Blaster wined. "Says who." I demanded. "Says me." he said. The light changed, "Thank You!" I yelled. I finally found a parking spot and we all got out. I started walking then I remembered I left my keys in the car. I tried to open the door but it's locked. "Damn it!" I yelled then kicked the door. "Um, Bubbles did you forget you have a convertible, and you left the top down." Blaster said.

I looked and saw he was right, I laughed nervously, "Blonde moment." I said. I just demonstrated that dumb blonde joke, I am the definition of air-head. I huffed then leaned over my car and got my keys out of the ignition, I yelped a bit because I ended up falling in my car. Blade and Blaster were laughing at me, Blaze being a gentleman helped me up. I glared at the 2 laughing boys, they stopped but still stifled giggles. "That's it. Blade you are revoked from my favoritism for today. Blaze took your place." I said crossing my arms over my chest. Blaze smirked at Blade and Blade frowned. Blaster looped his arm through mine, "Where we going first?" he asked. "Um... I dunno. Some store that sells men's wear. You guys pick the store get what you want, and I'll pay." I said. "That's nice but, it's kind of weird." Blade said. "How so?" I ask him. "Well it's usually the guy who buys for the girl not the other way around." he said. "I know that. Do you have any money with you?" I ask him. "Probably like 10 dollars." he said rummaging through his pockets. "And I have daddy's 'emergency credit card'." I said getting it out of my wallet. He and Blaze smirked at me, "It's sweet of you to want to get me something. You can get me a lollipop or something." I said smiling. "Nah." he said taking what I said as a joke. "No I mean it, I really want a lollipop right now." I said. He laughed, and we entered the sweets store. Blade bought me a strawberry lollipop, the one that swirls and it's a giant circle. We walked out, me licking my lollipop, "Feel better now?" I asked him. He smiled at me, "Maybe." he said, I giggled.

After shopping and 5-6 bags each, were sitting in the food court eating dinner, it's 5:30pm. With my lovely super hearing I could hear some snobby girls at my school who love to torment me talk about me. "Oh my god, is that Bubble-Butt?" Stacy asked, her voice is so annoying she has some nasal condition or something. "Oh my god it is." Hannah said, her voice is no less annoying. "That little slut, you think she's doing all of them?" Stacy asked. "Probably, look at all the bags they bought her. She's kind of luck to get so many things." Hannah said. "Yeah, too bad she's a gold digging whore." Stacy said. I clenched my jaw and bit my lip telling myself not to cry. Then my iPhone rang, Blossom's ringtone which is, Make It In America by Victoria Justice. "Hey." I said into the phone. "Bubbles you have to get down here now!" Blossom said almost panicked. "Why? What's wrong?" I ask. "The boys are at it again." she said. I sighed, "Alright, I'll be right there." I said. "C'mon we have to go." I said. We gathered up the bags and started walking out the mall. Blaster stopped a bit to trip Stacy, she fell face first on the floor. "Oops, sorry. You should watch those big feet of yours." he said. I smiled, "You didn't have to do that you know." I said to him. He shrugged and draped an arm over my shoulder, "A simple thank you will do." he said. "Thank you." I said. "Your welcome." he said. We got everything in the back seat, "Can either of you drive?" I asked. Blade took my keys, "I can. Want me to take it to the house?" he asked. "Yeah, you remember where it is?" I ask. "Yup." he said starting the car. "Ok, put the top up and lock the car when your in my driveway. And make sure to keep the keys in a safe place, k." I said. "Got it, chief." he said. I rolled my eyes and watched him drive away with my baby. "Ok lets go." I said then took flight. I saw my sister's lights clashing with dark green and red, I got confused. Where's Boomer? As if reading my mind a dark blue streak comes at me, I just move to the side and he flies past me. "Um... ok?" Blaster said. I giggled.

"Boomie, where'd you go?" I yelled after him. He hates being called Boomie, and I hate being called Bubbly by him or any of the ruffs for that matter but he does it anyway. I see him snarl. I shrug off my jacket, "Hold this, I so do not want it ruined." I said handing it to Blaze, "Oh, and these." I said taking off my flats and flats socks and my see through white blouse, leaving my black tank top on. "Don't you need your shoes?" Blaster asks taking them from me, "Well yes but they are white, I don't want them to become red." I said. "Oh, I got ya." he said, he took my jacket from Blaze and set my stuff down in a shade tree, he hid them. Awe, so considerate. "Where are you shoes, Bubbly?" Boomer snarls. "None your bees wax, Boomie." I said sarcastic. "I thought I told you not to call me that!" he snarled at me. "Yeah, well I thought I told you to stop calling me Bubbly." I said back. "Oh, shut up." he said then moved to attack me. "Why cause I'm right." I said and kicked him, he landed in a building. "Cute toes, Sugar." Butch said from behind me. I looked down at my sparkly light blue toes, my finger nails match. "Um... thanks. Shouldn't you be fighting Buttercup?" I asked him. Boomer charged for me and I flew upward and he flew under me passing me... again. Gosh he is so predictable, that's why he's so easy to beat, so I'm not complaining.

"Yeah, but your more interesting." he said. "Oh yeah, how so?" I asked him hands on my hips. He moved closer to me, "Well for one, your fighting with no shoes on and your shirtless." he said. "Am not, I have a tank top on." I said. He smirked at me, I backed up a bit and held him at arms length, "Uh-uh boy, what you thinking?" I asked. "Take a guess." he said coming dangerously close to my lips. Saved by the sister. Buttercup kicked him in the side of the head he plummeted down, "What the hell do you think your doing to my sister, asshole?" Buttercup yelled at him, then attacking him and they began fighting. Blaze flew up next to me, "Do all the ruffs try to get with you?" he asks. "Yeah, pretty much. What, it's not my fault they all like what they see.*Indicating to myself*Except Boomer, he's my counterpart, like a brother it'd be weird if he ever tried anything. Even though we aren't close to have some sort of brother-sister relationship. He's a ruff I'm a puff, we just don't mix." I said. "What about a rock and a puff?" he asked smirking. I blushed a little, "Um.. hasn't happened." I said. "It could." he said getting closer. I blushed again. Boomer came at me, I spun around and kicked him but he caught my leg, "Boo." he whispered in my ear then he threw me and I fell into a building, the glass from the window ripped my tank top down the side. I'm basically wearing a rag right now. Perfect. I picked glass out of my legs and threw them to the side. I sat up and flew out of the building.

I glared at Boomer, he smirked. "What are you smirking at, Boomie." I say with a cold hatred in my voice. "Nice shirt, you might as well take it off." he said. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah tell me about it. I can't wear anything nice when fighting you, you think I'd learn by now." I said. He chuckled, I glared at him more. Suddenly Brick and Butch come join Boomer. "What? Where are my sisters?" I asked Brick. "A little unconscious, nothing to worry about." he said shrugging. My eyes widen. I fly off and find that he's telling the truth, Blossom and Buttercup are out cold. Nothing good ever happens to me when it's just me and the ruff's. I start to get scared, I desperately shake Blossom telling her to wake up, I do the same with Buttercup. "Wake up you stubborn butt!" I yell at Buttercup. "I like that, I'll use that sometime." Butch said. I glare at him. "I told you, *tsk, tsk* the trust you have in me." Brick said hand over his heart be, in mock-hurt. I glared at him and stood up, "Oh shut it. You got what you wanted, now just get lost." I said bending down to pick up Blossom. "Your right I did get what I wanted. You. Alone." he said. I tensed up and dropped Blossom. "Ooh, she'll feel that in the morning." Boomer teased chuckling. "Not completely alone. Your brothers are still here." I countered. "Know what your right. Butch, Boomer, get lost." Brick ordered. Grunts of protest came out of the boys but they obeyed Brick and left.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him standing tall, well as tall as I can get because I'm 5ft. 4in. "Now why would I hurt you, Bubbly?" he asks getting closer to me. "Because you despise me and my sisters." I said like it was obvious. "True, I despise them not you. Your different. You give us a chance. Something many people don't willingly lend out." he said pinning me against the wall. "Now, why is that?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but he beat me to it, "Because your heart is your greatest weakness." he whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine. Brick looked at me lustfully, I looked at him frightened, but why the frick am I blushing? He smirks and kisses me, my eyes widen, my hand moves to his chest and I try to push him off, but he pushes himself on me crushing my wrist. I remove my hand from his chest because it hurts, and put it at my side, I put my hands on the building. His hands slide down on either of my legs, bad day to wear a mini skirt, he lifts me up and wraps my legs around him. I bit hard on his lip to get him to stop, he moaned in pleasure, so not the reaction I wanted. He took that as an opportunity to invade my mouth with his tounge.

Then out of no where a fire ball shot Brick. And an angry Blaze appeared. "Who the hell are you, poser?" Brick shouted angrily clutching his arm. "Blaze. Keep you hands off my girl!" he yelled. Ok when the hell did I become his girl?! "What? Your girl? Don't call me your girl. I hate it when the ruff's say it and I hate it when you say it. I am nobody's fucking property!" I yelled at him. "Yeah, you tell him, Blondie!" Butch said out of no where. Where are all these people popping up from? "Oh, shut up!" I yelled at him. "You ruff's get lost, this whatever this is, is over, so go home! And Brick you might want to put hot water and burn cream on that. Now if you excuse me, I am going home, dragging my sisters with me. Good bye!" I yelled. Picking up and unconscious Blossom, Blaze was kind enough to pick up Buttercup for me. And I flew home, Blaze and Blaster following caring my jacket, shirt and shoes. Awe, sill so considerate.


	5. Chapter 5

Perfect Stranger Chapter 5 Playing Nurse

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**.

When I get back home I see Blade swinging on the porch swing playing with my car keys, when he sees me he smiles but when he sees my frown his smile falters. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked me as I fly Blossom in the house, I set her down on her bed and Blaze does the same to Buttercup. I came back downstairs and grabbed my keys from him. "Ask him." I said cranky pointing my finger at Blaze as I went to my car and got out the bags. Blaster being the considerate gentlemen he is helped me with the bags, we flew up to their room. I dropped the bags, and Blade and Blaze came in. "What did you do to her now?" Blade asked Blaze.

"Nothing." Blaze said sorting through the bags. "Your kidding me right?" I asked him leaning on one side, arms crossed over my chest. "You called me 'my girl' when the hell did I become 'your girl'?" I asked. "I'm sorry I called you that, but it's just I didn't like the way he was touching you." Blaze defended. "Oh so you don't like other guys touching me?" I asked, then I walked over to Blaster and made him touch and pat my head, then I grabbed his arms and made him hug me from behind, "Look, he's touching me oh-no." I said sarcastic then dropped his arms.

Then like a snap of the fingers I'm pinned to the wall by Blaze. My eyes widen a little. "I said I didn't like the way he was touching you. Not just I didn't like him touching you, the way he was." he said firm. He looked into my eyes making sure I get what he meant then he walked away. I sigh and walk numbly passed Blade and Blaster and go to my room. I closed my door and slid down it. What is wrong with me? I can't possibly like-like this guy, I've only known him for one full day. But why did I blush like crazy when he was really close to me?

Why do I get those stupid butterflies in my stomach when he does the littlest things, like smile? Alright that's it, I may just be falling for a guy I don't really know and he may not be all good. Well, I am attracted to bad boys, maybe it's fate or something. I wipe away the stray tears that fell, I stand back up and go to my bathroom. I take off what's left of my tank top, and look at the cut across my stomach. I wince a little when I poke it. I sigh then bend down and get the peroxide and cotton balls from the cabinet under the sink.

I dab the peroxide on the cut, and bite my lip at the sting. "Hurts that bad, Bubbly?" a voice asks. I turn and there he is smirking, he obviously likes what he sees. The peroxide bottle slips, and it spills on my cut, I hiss. "Ugh! What the hell do you want?" I snap at Butch as I bend down to soak up the spilled liquid and I screw the cap on what's left of the peroxide, and put that and the cotton balls away. Butch helps me, which is weird. I stand back up and put the soaked towel in the laundry basket, I get a wash cloth from my towel closet.

I wet it in warm water, and dab at my cut. "Well, Brick sent me to get you." he said watching me. "Oh, goodie. What does he want?" I ask. "He wants you to dress his burn." he said shrugging. "What? Why can't he do it himself, or one of you do it?" I ask. "Because he can't do it himself, his right side is his domaint side which just happens to be the side the burn is on, and he can't move it. Plus he's too stubborn to try with his left arm, Boomer tried to, he poured peroxide on it-" he said but I cut him off.

"Boomer put peroxide on a burn? God, how stupid can he be?" I asked. Butch smirked, "And I'm not gonna do it cause I don't know what to do, but you do. So c'mon Bubbly, time for you to play nurse." he said. I sighed, "Alright just hold on." I said, and got gauze and finished dressing my wound. I got to my dresser and pulled out a T-Shirt that said, 'Haters Love Me'. "A shirt isn't necessary." Butch said pulling my hips to his, hands on my butt. I scowled at him, and put my shirt on anyway, he didn't let me go, held me in place the whole time.

"Butch, let me go." I said. He only smirked, "I didn't know you had a beauty mark right there." he said poking the beauty mark on my chest. "Yeah, there's a reason for that, you perv." I said swatting his hand away. I stepped away from him, "C'mon I want to get this over with." I said flying out my window. Butch followed. He pulled me to him and carried me bridal side, "Hey! I'm capable of flying on my own!" I yell at him. "Hush up." he said. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled at me.

"Brick, I brought the princess." Butch said still carrying me as we walked into the rather messy living room. Brick let out a hiss, "Damn you, Boomer!" he yelled. "Put me down." I told Butch, he rolled his eyes but put me down. "Brick, are you alright?" I ask coming in the kitchen. Boomer snarls at me, Brick smirks and comes over to hug me, he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down he winced a little, "Hey, princess." he said. I frowned at him then looked back to Butch who's leaning against the wall, "Can't move his right arm, huh?" I say glaring at him. He only smirks and chuckles. "Well you seem fine enough. I'm going home." I said then turned to go.

"No, please don't. I'd rather you dress it than Boomer, your more gentle than him and you know what your doing." Brick said holding my hand. "Fine, I'll help. But this changes nothing, got it." I said firmly. He nodded. I sighed, "Sit down and take off your shirt." I said. He smirked but did what I asked. "I need a wash cloth." I told him, Boomer said he'd get it. He came back and handed it to me, I mumbled a thanks. I waited until the water was hot, but not to hot and not too warm. I ringed it out and walked over to him, I took his arms in my hand.

He basically got hit where I got hit but most of it is on his shoulder. "This may sting a little." I said then put the wash cloth on it, he hissed a little. "Do you have AfterBurn cream?" I asked him and his brothers. "No." Brick said. I sighed, I reached in my back pocket and got out the last 5 dollars I had on me. "Butch, can you please run and get some?" I asked handing him the money. "Sure, princess." he said taking it then leaving. "Why does he always call me princess?" I wonder a loud, dabbing Brick's shoulder. "Because that's what you are, Princess." Boomer sneered at me. I glared at him and stood up, my mid-section is in Brick's face but I don't care right now.

"I am not a princess, anything but. And what the hell is you problem with me? Just because your my counterpart and were supposed to despise each other doesn't mean you get to treat me like a nothing. At least I treat you with enough respect, that you so do not deserve, but I do it anyway because that's what I do. I love unconditionally without thinking. I could have said no to helping Brick, but I didn't because I like to help those in need even if it's a supposed villain. So get over yourself and treat me like any one else, it's only fair." I told him my voice rising into a yell. Butch walked in, and handed me a bag and chance. "Thanks, you can keep the change." I said. I get the AfterBurn cream out and put a little on my finger, I rubbed it on Brick's shoulder and arm in gentle circles.

I knelt down and got the end of his arm because I so do not feel like getting my butt checked out by Brick and Butch when I bend down. I so should have changed into pants. "There all done. Good as new. You'll want to keep applying this at least once a week or so. Well, bye." I said giving Brick the cream and turning to go. He stopped me by hugging me from behind. "Thanks, Bubbles." he said sincerely. "Your welcome." I said then I walked out the house and flew home. Brick being sincere, it's uncharted territory. I fly through my window and very quietly shutting the window behind me. "Where were you?" a voice asks from behind me. I jump and turn around to find the boys with their arms crossed over their chest narrowing their eyes at me. I've been caught. Damn it.


	6. Chapter 6

Perfect Stranger Chapter 6 Busted!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that sneaking up on someone is rude and very creepy?" I asked them. "Not as rude as leaving guests for an hour and a half." Blade said. I sighed, "I'm sorry. Something came up that I had to take care of." I said. "Oh really what?" Blaster asked. "My best friend, Claire just caught her boyfriend cheating on her. She needed me." I said. Not entirely lying. Claire Hatfield has been my best friend since 4th grade. And she did find out her boyfriend cheated on her and she needed me but that was 4 months ago. They all relaxed but Blaze still looked skeptical of me. "Oh. Well you could have told us instead of just disappearing on us." Blaster said. "I'm sorry, really." I said giving them my puppy dog eyes and pout. Blaster and Blade hugged me, "It's alright. Your dad make fried chicken and French fries." Blade said. I giggled, "Alright, you guys go on and eat. I'll be right down, I've gotta go to the bathroom." I said.

Blaster and Blade left, "Um.. do you mind?" I asked Blaze who was standing in my bathroom door way. "You and I both know you don't have to pee. And you and I both know that what you told us was a load of shit. You lied to us. Why?" He asked well more like demanded. "Ok, first off, I do have to pee. And second, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the whole truth." I said shoving him to the side and closing the bathroom door. "Then what is the truth? I heard you. I heard you and that Butch guy talking. Yeah, my brothers and I have super-hearing too. They just weren't here when you were talking to him." Blaze said. I sighed, "Claire really did catch her boyfriend cheating on her, but that was 4 months ago. And I went to the Ruff's house to help Brick dress the wound you gave him." I said running the water while I pee, it would be very awkward for me if he heard me peeing. I'm just paranoid that way, I guess. I flushed then washed my hands.

Blaze opened the door. "Geez! Don't you know how to knock?" I asked him while picking up the towel I dropped. I finished drying my hands and put the towel back through the towel ring attached to the wall. "Did he touch you." he asked sternly. "No. He was acting like a gentlemen this time." I said. He caressed my cheek, "Good." he said. I blushed a little, "Why do you care so much?" I asked taking hold of his hand moving it away from my face. "I honestly don't know. I just have this over whelming feeling like I have to protect you." he said. I blushed and giggled, "Your not the only one with that feeling. My sisters have it too." I said. He cracked a smile, "Yeah. But I dunno, for me it's different. I admit, I become jealous when another man touches you. It makes me want to rip their heads off." he said rather bluntly.

"So, who gives you the right to touch me?" I asked him, challenging him. He smirked, and suddenly I'm sitting on the sink counter top, my legs on either side of Blaze's waist. He sets his hands on my thighs, "You do. That is if you let me." he said. I gulp a little and blush madly, and I just stare back into his ruby red eyes. I can see he is burning with desire for me, it's clear on his face. But my question is why. We only meet like a day ago. Maybe 'love at first sight' isn't that far fetched after all. "Bubbles! Blaze! Come down and eat before your supper gets cold!" Professor yelled up to us. Blaze let me go and walked out. Oh. My. God. Do I even think of him in that way? It's obvious he thinks of me in that way. I like him, a lot actually. I've never really had a guy who was devoted to protect me before.

It's nice to know at least one guy cares enough about me to do that. Brick and Butch say that they care about me, that they are crazy about me. But I just think that their just hormonal teenage boys that want nothing more to do than to get into my pants. But Blaze, he admits that he has an overwhelming need to protect me. He admits that he gets jealous whenever Brick or Butch touch me. And the desire he has for me is crystal clear. I don't really know what to make of it. Maybe he just wants to get into my pants too. But, I can't really picture him being that heartless. Even though I don't really know him that well. Is it possible to fall head over heals for someone you just met? I guess it is, they make movies about this stuff all the time. But then again life isn't a movie. Sometimes there are no happy endings.

"Sorry to make you wait, daddy." I said. "It's alright, sweet pea. Just eat." he said motioning to my plate. "Um, where are Blossom and Buttercup?" I asked. "They are still recovering. The boys injected them with Antidote X somehow. I thought I dumped every vile of that substance. I managed to stabilize them." he said. My eyes widen, "But, they'll be fine, right?" I asked panicking. Professor put his hand comfortingly on my arm. "They'll be fine, I'm sure of it." he said smiling encouragingly at me. I nodded mutely and ate my dinner. It's my night to do the dishes. I get the dishwasher ready and I eye the basement door as I put the dirty dishes in. "Why don't you go check on them. I'll finish up." Professor said putting his hand on my tense shoulder.

"But it's my chore, I'm almost done anyway." I protested. He shook his head, "I insist." he said. "Thanks, daddy." I mumbled, he smiled at me as he took the boys's plates. I walked down into the basement and saw my sisters in their incubator things, it's where we go to get more Chemical X into our systems. I look at Blossom, she has never looked so... dull. Then I look at Buttercup, she's never looked so... helpless. "If only it were me and not you." I say aloud. "Don't say that." I turn around and see Blade. "Why not? They didn't deserve this. I'm the weak one, I should be unconscious surviving on Chemical X tubes right now, not them." I said. "Who in the hell ever told you, you were weak?" he asked. "My sisters, the Ruff's, basically every citizen of New Townsville." I said.

"Why they think that? It's bull shut." he spat. "I'm the nice, naïve, blonde, air-head Puff. I was created this way. I love everyone and everything unconditionally without thinking. I tend to act on my heart than my brain. And that's what gets me into trouble sometimes. That's why I'm weak, I care too much." I said starting to cry. It is what I do best. He lifts my chin up with his finger, tears slide down my face as I look up at him. "Being the strongest doesn't always mean being the toughest fighter. Sometimes being the strongest means being the one who cares the most." he said soothing. I smiled a little and sniffed. I wiped my eyes and hugged him, "Thank you, for making me feel better." I said. "Your welcome. And don't you listen to what people say, following your heart is the most strongest thing you can do." he said.

"I knew you were my favorite." I said giggling lightly. He chuckled lightly, "Don't tell Blaze that. He'd have a cow." he said. I laughed, "C'mon what do you say to another movie night?" he asked. "I think it sounds great." I said smiling. He took me by the hand as we walked up to the kitchen. "I'm going to go to bed. Get me up when you decide to go to bed, ok." Professor said. "Alright, daddy." I said. He kissed my forehead and walked upstairs. "Are you guys up for another movie night?" I asked. "Yeah, sure." Blaze said then shrugged. "I get to pick the movie this time!" Blaster said as he raced into the living room followed by Blade yelling, "Don't pick any girly shit!" I giggled. I got out the Coca-Cola cans, I'm leaving them in cans this time, you can say I've learned my lesson.

Blaze gets the popcorn ready. It's silent between us. "Um, are you alright?" I ask breaking the unbearable silence. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just lost in thought, I guess." he said. I nodded then the microwave beeped. Blaster was putting in the movie, while Blade was sitting on the couch. More like sprawled, his legs are like 2ft apart, he's slouching and he has his right arm over the sofa back while his left is just laying in his leg. He looks up at me and smiles, "My turn." he said. I sit down and set the soda on the coffee table and look at him questionably. "Your turn for what?" I asked. "For cuddle bubble." he said smirking. I giggled, "Ok, fine. But never call me that again." I said. "What?! No, don't you lay down!" Blaster whined. I froze mid leg prop. "Blaster, you gotta learn to share." I said.

"I don't wanna! Your my cuddle bubble!" he whined. "Is that my new nickname now or something?", they ignored my question. "Not according to Blaze. According to Blaze she's all his." Blade said. Is he asking to get punched? Blaze shot him the 'shut the hell up or die' glare. Blade smirked, "Blaster, you'll get to cuddle with me next movie night after Blaze's turn, ok?" I said he pouted but nodded and sat in Professor's chair. I got comfortable, which is basically the same way I was when I cuddled with Blaster. "You know, I didn't take you guys for the cuddling type. Most guys that I've dated hated when I tried to cuddle them." I said. "Well, we're not them are we?" Blade said. "No, I guess not." I said. "What did you pick, Blaster?" Blaze asked moving my legs up then draping them over his lap.

"It's called, Avatar." he said. "That's a good movie, but it's like 3 hours long or something." I said. "Yeah, it says '178 minutes'. So yeah about 3 hours." he said. We all settled down and watched the movie. I was half-asleep when it got over around midnight. Blade moved to get up put I pulled him back down, "Don't go. Please, your so comfy." I mumbled into his shirt. He chuckled lightly, "Can I at least pick you up?" he asked. "I guess." I said then held out my arms to be picked up like a toddler. Blaster took care of the TV, Blaze went directly into his room. "Good night to you too, grumpy." I said after Blaze. Blaster came up and said good night, Blade and I said it back. "Can you carry me to my dad's room. I have to get him up." I said.

"Dad." I said shaking him awake with Blade still carrying me. He grumbled awake, he yawned. "Thanks for waking me, darling. I have to check on your sisters now. Good night." he said gettin out of bed. "Good night, daddy." I said then Blade took me to my room and laid my down on my bed, tucked me in then turned to go. "Wait." I said grabbing his wrist lightly, "Can you stay?" I asked. "Sure." he said and got in bed with me. "Just stay above the covers, you can use the blanket at the foot of my bed. M'kay?" I said snuggling into my pillow. As soon as he was comfy, I moved over and rested my head on his chest, and sighed contently.

"Good night, Blade." I said yawning. "Good night, Bubbles." he said softly. I fell asleep almost instantly.


	7. Chapter 7

Perfect Stranger Chapter 7 Unexpected Team-Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

**Brick's P.O.V**

She left so quickly, there is a warm tingle on my chest from where I hugged her from behind. It should be obvious by now, Butch and I want her. Bad. And we'll do anything to get her. Anything. There is laughter coming from the back door that's open. Me and my brothers turn around and see those not-puffs, what were they called again? The Powerpunks, yeah that's it. "That's so adorable." The one that looked like a whore version of Bubbles, she is hot but I can tell already she is a total bitch. I don't like her. "Who are you?" Boomer asks crossing his arms over his chest. "The name's, Brat, cutie." she said then winked at him. He blushed a little. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, what the hell do you want?" Butch demanded. "Oh, nothing really. We just want what you want, teach those wanna-be's a lesson." the one that looked like a psychopathic Blossom said.

I raised my right eyebrow, "Wanna-be's huh? Your the ones who entered our domain." I said. Psycho Blossom scowled, "Fine. If you won't help us, I'm sure we can find someone else. I hope you know you just lost your chance to get that Bubbles girl." she said smirking then sighed, "Oh well. C'mon girls." she said as she got up from leaning on the door frame. "Wait." I said. She turned around and smiled, "Yes?" she said. "We help you, and you'll give us Bubbles?" I asked. "That's my deal. What do you say, Comrade?" she asked. I don't like her calling me Comrade, but if this will help us get the girl I've wanted for almost 3 years now. No way in hell am I passing it up. "Deal." I said. "Terrific. We'll talk plans." she said smiling manically. I smirked.

I'm finally going to have you Bubbles.

**End of Brick's P.O.V**

I wake up, and stretch in bed. I'm also stretching on a sleeping Blade. I smile at how adorable he is sleeping. I yawn and slip out of bed and walk to my bathroom. After I do my business and wash my hands I splash water on my face in attempt to wake me up. I smile at my sleepiness in the mirror and walk out to find my bed empty. Huh, that's weird. I shrug, he must have left and gone to his room. Oh, well. I take off my shirt from yesterday, I can't believe I slept in my clothes, and my bra. I never sleep with a bra on, only because according to Dr. Oz wearing a bra to bed makes your breasts sag more, I so do not want that to happen before I'm 80 something.

And I jump a little as I attempt to take off my jeans while trying to walk to my closet to get a new outfit out. I end up falling when I got them off. I hear laughter from my door, I turn around and see Blade there, leaning against the door frame arms crossed over his chest with an amused look on his face. "I thought you went to your room." I said. "No, I just had to use the bathroom. Probably shouldn't have come back, but I didn't know you'd immediately strip when I left. But I am so glad I did otherwise I would have missed that." he said pointing to where I sit awkwardly on the floor, jeans in my hands.

"Oh, shut up. You'll have to leave anyway, I have to take a shower." I said. "Ok." He said then stood normally in my door way. "Are the others up?" I asked. "Not yet." he said. I nodded, "Can you please close my door on the way out?" I asked. He nodded and with the soft shut of my door he was gone. I sighed and got out my outfit and laid it on my bed, then I finished stripping and slipped into the hot shower. When I got out I changed into my white skinny jeans a long shirt that has a belt attached to it, the blouse is a light fabric and it has a ruffles on the top and it's strapless, the belt is black but the belt buckle is red, it matches my shirt.

I slipped on my red flats and put my hair up in a high tight ponytail using a red hair tie. I put in my white hoop earrings, they are small. I don't really like big hoop earrings or dangling earrings, so I usually wear small hoops or studs. I put on lip-gloss, the only make-up I ever use besides eye shadow. I don't really need make-up to make me feel beautiful, I already know I am. I walk down stairs and go in to the kitchen where Professor is cooking eggs and bacon while making toast at the same time. I open the fridge and get the orange juice, "Morning, daddy." I said. He kissed my forehead, "Morning, love." he said. I steal a piece of bacon from the done pile.

I giggle when he gives me a stern look. The boys come down, I smile at them, they smile back. Blaster hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek while he takes out my hair tie. I put my hand up to his to stop him, "Hey! You know it's rude to just take down a girls hair." I said. He smiled, "Yeah, but you look prettier with your hair down." he said. I blushed a little, "Thanks but I want it up today." I said taking my hair tie from his hand, my hair falling in my face. "Well, aren't you red today." Blade said. I rolled my eyes at him, "At least I match." I said. Blaster took the seat to my right, Professor prepared him a plate.

Professor already made up my plate, I was finishing off my toast when the boys came down. I comb my hands through my hair and put it back up the way I had it, not a hair out of place. And I managed that without a brush. Blaster frowned, I sighed and took my hair out again. I took both sides and braided them, then I took them behind my head and grabbed some hair from the back and tied it. "There, happy?" I ask. Blaster grins, "Yup." he said. I sigh and roll my eyes at him. Blade and Blaze sat down and ate. I finished everything, almost I'm drinking the last of my orange juice. "Hey daddy, how are um.. Blossom and Buttercup?" I ask.

"Oh, they are fine. They woke up around 3am, they are still sleeping in their rooms" he said. I grinned widely, "I'm glad they are alright." I said. "Yes, me too, love." he said. I giggled and took care of my plate. I ran upstairs and went to Buttercup's room first. I woke her up by dropping on her bed, hugging her tightly. She was about to pound whoever it was who woke her up but when she saw it was only me, she relaxed and returned my hug. "I'm so happy you are ok. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." I said crying a little. She rubbed my back, "Shh.. It's alright. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." she said her voice still a little groggy from sleep.

I sat up and wiped my eyes, "Ok. You'd better get dressed and stuff, today's a training day." I said. She nodded and I walked to wake Blossom. Since it's summer vacation from school, Professor moved our weekend training to every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Today is Wednesday and we usually train after breakfast. Blossom is already up and almost dressed. She's in a towel and drying her ridiculously long hair, it goes down to her butt and she's 5ft 6in. Buttercup's the same height but I get to be 2 inches shorter, maybe that's why I'm considered the youngest? Ugh! Who knows.

"Blossy! Your awake!" I yell then fling my arms over her and hug her tightly. She laughs, "Whoa there, Bubbles. Try not to get me to lose my towel." she said. I giggled, "Sorry." I said as I let her go. "It's ok." she said. "You don't know what a relief it is to see that your ok, I really don't know what I'd do if I lost either of you." I said referring to Buttercup too. She pulled me in for a quick hug and kissed my forehead. "I know. I'm sorry we scared you like that. Just remember, we're the Powerpuff Girls we can survive anything." she said encouragingly. I smiled at her. "That we are. Thanks, Bloss." I said. "Your welcome." she said. "Ok, I'll leave so you can get dressed." I said and turned to the door, "Oh and Bubbles." she said. "Hm..?" I asked. "Cute outfit, the color red suits you." she said smiling. I smiled back and closed her door softly behind me.

I sigh contently as I walk back downstairs. My sister are going to alright. I smile. "Bubbles! Could you come down to the lab?" Professor yelled up to me. I walk down the last 4 steps, "I'm right here you don't have to yell." I said. He smiled sheepishly, "Well, come." he said. I followed him downstairs, so did the boys. "So, what's this about?" I asked. "Well, I remember you complaining one day after you fought with the Ruff that you had to stop wearing cute clothes because they get destroyed." he said. I sighed, "I know, I know. I have to buy a whole new wardrobe after a battle." I said. He chuckled lightly, "Precisely, which is why I've created this." he said.

He flipped a switch and in a glass display were 3 outfits. Each in mine and my sisters signature colors. Blossom's was a hoddie/t-shirt and black pants with a lot of pockets. The trim was of course pink. The pants had a belt and chains, along with fighting gloves and a necklace with a cross on it. Blossom's shoes are black converse with pink trim and laces. Buttercup's was a turtle neck with the sleeves cut off, in light green of course, along with baggy army pants, she had a lot of pocket too more than Blossom's, and those gloves that Blossom has. Buttercup's shoes are black converse with light green trim and laces. And mine, I loved mine. It had a blue t-shirt with black trim, and leggings that a white skirt goes over the skirt has a black belt to go with it and light blue stripes down the sides, I too have the same gloves as Blossom and Buttercup. I had black converse shoes with light blue trim and laces.

All I can really say is that these outfits are cool looking. "These outfits I made are made from a special material. I took ordinary fabric and put some Chemical X in it, it wasn't easy to do, but I did it. Once it rips or get damaged in some way, it'll heal itself, like you girls do." Professor explained. "They look so cute!" I said in excitement. "I figure you and your sisters could try them out in training today." Professor said. I jumped up and hugged him, "Thanks, daddy!" I said. He hugged me back, "Your welcome, Bubbles. Here go try it on." he said. I nodded and took my outfit from him.

I flew up to my room and closed the door, I put on the outfit as soon as I got my red outfit off. I took out my hoop earrings and put in my silver studs. I look so cute it this, I twist my body side to side, to see every angle. I look hot, even. I tilt my head and wonder, I shrug. I was wondering if I should put my hair up in my signature pigtails, I'm going to, just to see how I look. I stopped wearing pigtails because I thought they were too babyish, and I'm not a baby. My eyes widen in surprise, I look like my old self again but a little older. I smile, I'm keeping them in. I fly back down to the basement. I twirl around, "Well? What do you think?" I ask them.

Blossom and Buttercup are down and are in their outfits, they look badass. "Adorable, Bubbles." Blossom said smiling. I giggled. "Good to see you back to your old self." Professor jokes, I smile. "Yeah, I missed your pigtails." Buttercup teased. I giggled. "So, guys. What do you think?" I ask. "Hot." Blaster says. "Badass." Blade said smirking. "Cute." Blaze said smiling at me. I smile and hide the faint blush on my cheeks. "Blossom, you first." Professor said as he set the training room up, electronically that is. The room is pretty huge with white walls, it has a glass window where we can see her but she can't see us, all she sees is a black sheet of glass.

Blossom sighed, "Of course I'm first." she said then entered the room. "You ready, Blossom?" Professor asks. "Yeah." she said and her training began. Professor records our data while we are training to see our improvements or what we have to work more on. Blossom and Buttercup were amazing as usual, then came my turn. "Ok, Bubbles are you ready?" he asked. "Yes, daddy. Give me all you got." I said smiling, I heard him chuckle. "Your not really going to turn up the difficulty are you, dad?" I heard Blossom ask. Great he forgot that the damn speakers are still on. "Oh no, Blossom. That would be much to hard for our little Bubbles." Professor said.

I grow mad, I hate that. I hate that they think that I'm too weak to defend myself. Do I have to go all bubblevicious again? Professor started it, I'm looking over the city at night. Then scream, I look to see some kind of Godzilla monster terrorizing Poky Oaks Elementary. I roll my eyes, this is way to easy. I defeat the monster in less than a second, my training is supposedly. "Good job, Bubbles." Professor prides me. I roll my eyes. "Thanks, daddy." I said all cheerful coming out of the training room. "How about we try some sparing. Blossom, Bubbles you first." Professor said.

Blossom and I entered the room. "Alright girls, you know the rules. No powers, this is just physical sparring. You use your powers and your grounded." Professor said. We nodded, "Begin." he said. We circled each other for a little while, waiting to see who's going to be the first move. Blossom won the stare down as she put out her arm that I dodged and I kicked her leg pits bringing her down. I pinned her. She elbowed me in the side, and got the advantage. I scowled at her and bucked her off me, she charged at me. I blocked her punch, but with her other arm she punched my stomach.

Damn it! I left myself open. I stomped on her foot and elbowed her in the chin, she staggered back and I kicked her down. I pinned her down and sat on her back grabbing her arm in putting it in a painful position, if I wanted to I could knee it down in the right spot and break it. But I don't want to hurt my sister too much. By this point I could feel Blossom heat up in embarrassment and frustration. She flipped me over so fast and punched my face, and let her anger out on me. I was practically her punching bag. "AH! Blossom stop it! Please!" I yelled to her hot tears streaming down my face. She got out-of-control.

And when she's like this, she almost doesn't stop. Buttercup came in furious and kicked Blossom off me, they fought. I lay on the floor, wincing and whimpering. I pick myself up a little, Blaze rushes to my aid, I grasp his shirt as I try to stand. And I am. Blaster and Blade come see if I'm alright. "Girls! Stop it! Stop fighting! It was and accident, Buttercup. Bloss just got a little out of control. Just stop." I yelled at them. "A little out of control? She pummeled you, Bubbles." Buttercup shouted back. "I don't care! But I will care if you murder each other!" I yelled back. They stopped.

Blossom flew to me and hugged me tight. "I'm sorry, Bubbles." Blossom sobbed into my shoulder. I laughed lightly, "Hey, it's alright, Bloss. It'll take a lot to mess up this pretty face." I said at a lame attempt at a joke but I don't care, I just want to see her smile. And she does. The hotline beeps, "Girls! The boys are at it again!" Professor yells. We groan in annoyance. "On it. Let's go girls." Blossom says and she and Buttercup take off. "You guys can come if you want." I said then followed my sisters. The boys followed behind me. "You just couldn't stay out of trouble, could you, Brick." Blossom says sneering at him

"Gotta protect my reputation, Pinkie." he said smirking. When he saw me he winked, "Whoa! Blast from the past, Sugar." Butch said indicating my pigtails. I rolled my eyes at him. "Ugh! We don't have time for small talk. Let's get this over with girls." Blossom says sighing in exasperation. She and Brick are the first to start fighting as always. But then there is a ribbon tightly around Blossom's throat, I follow the ribbon. Berserk? What the hell? Berserk jerks back Blossom choking her in the process. I grow angry at her for hurting Blossom. Berserk hold Blossom up by her hair, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." she says smirking.

Brick smirks with arms crossed over his chest, amused. That asshole! So, wait the Powerpunks and the Rowdyruff are working together? How the hell did that happen? Did I miss something? All I know is that is spells 'Uh-oh'.


	8. Chapter 8

Perfect Stranger Chapter 8 Be Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended**.

"Hey! Let go of my sister, bitch!" Buttercup yells at Berserk getting in a fighting stance. "Buttercup!" I yell as she gets thrown like a Frisbee by Brute. I fly after her, and I catch Buttercup from crashing into a building, I'm the one that got crushed. Buttercup's on me, laying and groaning. I groan as I sit up and slide her off me, "Oh, shit! Bubbles are you ok?" she asks. I rub the back of my head, "Yeah." I said. "That bitch is going to pay!" Buttercup growled then flew off, I flew out hesitantly and saw Buttercup come up behind Brute unnoticed and kicked her into a building at least a few yards from where we are.

"She finally awakes." Boomer said sneering at me. Geez, maybe I need to make my point clear with him. I guess yelling at him won't do. "Oh, shut up." I muttered at him. His smirk increased, I rolled my eyes at him. "Um, Bubbles?" Blaster says. "Yeah?" I ask and winced a little from the after pain of crash landing in a office building window. Blaster came up to me from behind, "You got a little glass stuck in your back." he said taking it out. I clench my teeth and bite my lip as tears fall, "Ow! Stop it!" I yelled at him squirming. "Stop moving! I know it hurts but it has to come out. You can slap me afterwards." he said. I frowned at him but let him get the rest out.

And as soon as it's out I can feel my skin heal, thank you Chemical X. Blaster showed me the shard of glass that was in my back, it still has my blood dripping from it. "Holy crap! How big is that thing?" I asked wide-eyed. He shrugs, "I dunno. 4 inches maybe." he said. "That is so gross!" I said. "Yeah." he said then just tossed it behind his shoulder, it landed on the pavement. "Ew." Brat said wrinkling her nose. I cleared my throat, "Can you please release my sister?" I asked Berserk sarcastically. She sneered at me the took Blossom's chin and lifted it up so they are face to face, "Nah." she said.

"Fine!" I yelled then flew at her. I flew upwards, I knew Brat would throw a laser beam or something at me. I love having the advantage of being the fastest puff, I fly around Berserk creating a whooshing sound that you get if you twirl a glow stick really fast. I blast her with my frost breath, freezing her legs, then I kick her in her legs, breaking them. I get Blossom away from her and fly to the nearest roof. Blossom's panting and holding her neck loosely, "Oh. My. God. Thanks, Bubbles." Blossom said. "Your welcome, Blossom." I said steading her. "Hey, are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah. You were amazing, you didn't have to break her legs though." she said.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to get you away from her before you passed out." I said. She laughed lightly, "Your always looking out for us." she said. I smiled, "Course." I said. "Awe, what a touching moment." Brat said sneering at me. I frowned at her, "Your going to pay for hurting my sister." she told me matter-of-factly. "I could say the same to you for hurting Blossom first." I said arms crossed over my chest. She sneered at me, then out of nowhere I'm thrown on to the pavement making a small crater. I don't move, I've become paralyzed because some of the road hit my back and literally stabbed me in the back, getting my spine. I didn't even have time to scream out in pain.

The last thing I see is Berserk now recovered hovering over me, a sick satisfaction on her face.

**Blaze's P.O.V**

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled after her then we all raced down to her. Berserk was about to strike, I held her back by shooting fire at her, and kicking her then restraining her arms back in a firm hold. She struggled, "No way am I letting you go, Bitch!" I sneered at her. Blossom held up Bubbles's motionless body, she sat her up and looked for any damage done to her body. There is, some pavement fragments sticking out of her back dangerously close to her spine. Blossom ripped out the pavement in anger, then lifted her shirt to see the damage. There is a star like shape on her back, underneath is filled with blood.

It's healing slowly. Blossom's crying holding onto her rocking back and forth, she pushes Bubbles's bangs back with a shaky hand. "C'mon sweetie, wake up." Blossom croaks out hugging her tightly. Blossom supports Bubbles's head, and puts her dangling arms across her stomach. Buttercup pushes through Butch, Brute, and Boomer. Buttercup growled in frustration. "God, Bubbles! This is the second time you got smashed into something today. You gotta stop leavening yourself open, think of yourself for once!" she yelled at Bubbles's unconscious body. "Buttercup." Blossom said holding out a hand to her sister.

Buttercup took hold of it, Blossom yanked her down and they knelt there holding Bubbles between them. Buttercup was crying. Yes, the toughest fighter was crying. Buttercup looked up and wiped her tears away angrily, "What the fuck are you all staring at! Go away, leave us alone, assholes!" She screamed. We all flinched a little by the force of her voice, but the punks and ruffs left hesitantly but left. Before I let Berserk go I whispered in her ear."Look at what you did. You may have killed their sister. Tell me, Psycho, what if she was one of your sisters. What if she never woke up again." I said. "I don't care! She's not my sister." Berserk yelled.

"Oh, you don't. You don't care if you have blood on your hands. You don't care that you might have took someone's life. You don't care, because she's not your sister. You truly are an evil psychotic bitch. One life doesn't matter to you. One life you may have ended. An untimely death. Congratulations, Berserk, you taught those wanna-be's a lesson. Now get out of here, and next time I won't let you off that easy." I said then shoved her. Berserk had been crying, stumbled to her feet then took off. I walked over to Bubbles, "May I?" I asked her sisters. Buttercup looked ready to beat the shit out of me for coming near her fallen sister.

Blossom took hold on Buttercup's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Blossom took her hand back and wiped her tears, "What are you going to do to her?" Blossom asked with a death grip on Bubbles. "I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to heal her." I said. Blossom was skeptical of me, but at the state her sister is in she'd do anything to get Bubbles back. Blossom handed her over to me. I have a special power called, Spirit. I have the ability to share some of my life force with another, and to revive the dead, heal the sick and injured, I'm like a mini-Jesus. But too much energy I use, I may not wake up.

There is a familiar golden glow coming from my hand, then I touch her back, and her wound heals almost instantly. She stirs and I stop. "She'll be alright. She just needs some rest." I said then picked her up. "Thank you, Blaze." Blossom said wiping her tears, composing herself. "Yeah. Let's just get her home." Buttercup said then flew off. Blossom flew after her and my brothers and me. I looked down at her unconscious body. Please be alright. I thought to her, I kissed her forehead as I flew to her house.

**End of Blaze's P.O.V**


End file.
